Stranger Things Have Happened PART II
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Sequel to What's The Worst That Could Happen. Hitomi desperate to return back to the other world only this time some unexpexted trouble comes along too! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

****

NOTE: This is not a repeat of the Gummadoon Script, although there maybe a few similar things in the chapters that are the same it is not the same, so please do not take it that way that it is a repeat. 

Hitomi's Wish

Part I

Night had fallen and the Glens sat down by the fireplace and relaxed as Zummi told them a story of legend. 

This story of legend was The Knights of Gummadoon. 

Cubbi the youngest of the Glens had been interested in the legend and sat infront of Zummi listening eagerly to him as he told them of how Gummadoon had fled and vanished from this world only to return for one day every hundred years when the stars were correctly alined as he closed the book.

Gruffi began commenting on the gummi ways and fairytales.

However Cubbi jumped from his place on the floor by Zummi as he began to ask Zummi several questions about Gummadoon. 

Cavin on the other hand was quite except for the occasional question about Hitomi, when he saw Cubbi running towards him with his wooden sword pointed right at him, he grabbed a cushion in defense. 

Cubbi was now placed on Tummi's shoulders as he continued to fight Cavin. 

Gruffi had been asleep just for a few moments when a bowl was knocked over and clattered to the floor, waking him up he announced that they were going to bed but was cut off by Cavin who swung the cushion making all three of them land on top of him.

Cavin looked scared and worried along with Cubbi as he announced that he was going home, Cubbi offered to walk him home as he didn't want to see Gruffi when he woke up.

It was dark and cold when the two got outside, the stars glistered from their place in the sky as the full waxed moon steadily began to rise. As they walked back to Dunwyn the two began to talk about the legend of Gummadoon when they were distracted by a fog in the distance coming there way. Curious they had been to know what it was they followed and went right into the centre, within moment they felt drowsy and fell to the ground fast asleep.

***

But in another world and different timeline, Hitomi jumped onto the school bus completely thrilled and excited as she ran to the back of the bus where no one sat except for her and Kotori. 

Kotori was Hitomi's best friend and although Hitomi found Kotori annoying and irritating at times they put up with one another. Kotori had long black hair tied up in a bun, tanned skin and small brown eyes and was wearing a pair of baggy green trousers with trainers and a white tank top. Hitomi was similarly clad except her trousers were white and her top light pink.

The two girls were going on holidays for six weeks with the school to Osaka (Osaka is in Japan) as Hitomi looked out of the window and waved to her foster parents as the bus began to drive away.

"Are you excited, six weeks in Osaka without our parents" said Hitomi.

"Couldn't be happier" chimed Kotori.

Hitomi put her elbow on the window frame of the bus and sighed as she zoned out.

Mrs Mackenzie, Hitomi and Kotori's form tutor, stood up from her seat and made an announcement to the whole bus that it would take a whole day to get to Osaka.

Kotori looked both angry and bored now when she turned to Hitomi and realised that she had been completely oblivious to what the teacher had said.

"Err… Hitomi" she said nudging her slightly.

Hitomi snapped out of her little daydream when she heard Kotori speak and nudge her.

"Yes" she replied.

"Geez, you zone out a lot," was Kotori's reply.

Hitomi chuckled slightly when she muttered something that Kotori couldn't quite catch.

"Five long years, I _wish_ I could go back" 

Kotori on the other hand now looked extremely worried at Hitomi as she placed a comforting hand on Hitomi shoulder as to bring her back to reality when she noticed that both her and Hitomi were starting to vanish.

Hitomi had noticed this too and realised that Kotori was vanishing as well and quickly clasped her hand over Kotori's mouth before she screamed, as she whispered in her ear that she wanted to show her something as the two vanished not leaving a single trace behind.

***

It was morning as the sun began to rise high in the sky, Cavin and Cubbi had awoken to the sound of ogres. 

Cubbi had drunk his gummiberry juice and was now bouncing all over the place while Cavin laid by one of the tree knocked out since one of the ogres had thrown him.

Cubbi saw this and was left to fend for himself, when one of the ogres caught him before hearing someone behind them. Turning round they saw what appeared to be more gummi's but mounted on unicorn and dressed ready for battle, it was indeed the Knights of Gummadoon. 

The knights had seen the incident and began to take the ogres down one by one, during this time Cubbi had tried to help but was either caught or thrown aside. Once the ogres had been dealt with the knights then let off the sleeping gas before confronting Cubbi and exchanging a few words before picking him up and heading back towards Gummadoon.

***

Meanwhile little did the knights know that someone was watching them from above in the trees, it was Hitomi. She had seen the incident with Cavin, Cubbi and the ogres and was about to intervene but when she saw the knights she went against it incase they didn't remember her and mistook her as an enemy. She began to make her way in the direction Cavin flew, meeting up with Kotori in the process as they confronted him and saw that he was starting to come round.

"You all right" said Kotori kneeling down to help Cavin up while Hitomi had her back towards them.

Cavin nodded in response and excepted Kotori's hand as she helped him up. He began to scan the area where he and Cubbi had been a few minutes ago, fighting the ogres. 

"I've got to go," said Cavin.

"Yes, you'd better" came Hitomi's cold reply as Cavin went running back to Gummi Glen.

"Argh, why did you say that, I was just getting to know him" said Kotori.

"Yeah, sure you were" said Hitomi sarcastically.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked Kotori.

"You'll see when we get there," said Hitomi.

"Hey, that's not fair, please, tell me," said Kotori almost to the point of begging which Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at Kotori.

TBC…

End of Part One 

Part Two coming soon!

Please review and tell me what you think?


	2. Hi Guy's!

**Hi Guy's!**

**PART II**

**Kotori was still at the point of begging Hitomi when Hitomi turned round and clasped her hand over Kotori's mouth again silencing her.**

**"What's the matter?" muffled Kotori.**

**"Voices" said Hitomi.**

**Hitomi removed her hand and immediately headed towards where the voices with Kotori close behind. As the two ran and Kotori was by Hitomi's side she said**

**"And you expect me to think you had an adventure here" said Kotori but once again Hitomi silenced her, but this time pulled her down to the ground in the bushes. **

**"HOW!" mouthed Kotori barely as she was so speechless to what she saw next.**

**Hitomi would normally smile at Kotori's reactions especially in these circumstances but her eyes were to busy glued to this particular gummi before her. She didn't know this gummi name having never seen him before, but that he was purple gummi and magician, seeing the medallion around his neck resembling very much to the Councillor's in Gummadoon. **

**Kotori however now had her mouth locked open and was gawping at him, and even more so when she saw five more gummi's come out from the bushes, all of different colour and sizes, but she already guessed who they were.**

**Hitomi was now watching these gummi's infront of her with deep interest and a slight suspicion but that was soon thrown to the wind as she watched a small bird, a toucan by her reckoning as it crashed into a brown hazel gummi and stuttered something. She could see from her place that this toucan was indeed in shock but couldn't hear anything to what it was saying and before she knew it the toucan took to the air again and flew off in the direction it came from, only this time the gummi's on ground following it. Hitomi stayed in her position for a moment thinking as to what she should do, but her mind had soon made up, she would follow them. She didn't know why but she felt that toucan had said something important to those gummi's before it flew off and beside she didn't mind being in company of another gummi. Hitomi nudged Kotori as the two of them crawled their way through, bush by bush, Hitomi hopefully wanting to catch up with the other gummies and felt that they were left behind by a mile, so with her foot she booted Kotori who went tumbling forward by a few yards. **

**Kotori sat up and shot Hitomi a poisonous glare but proceeded to follow the gummies that were now literally right in front of her as Hitomi crawled up to her side still looking serious. Kotori now seemed to be sat there clueless as to why Hitomi wanted to follow the Glens and why she was acting so serious. She then turned her head away from Hitomi and looked at the Glens, they seemed frozen to the spot staring at something in apparent shock. Kotori then carefully as not to be seen looked over them and felt herself gawping again, her eyes going big and bulging out their sockets while Hitomi looked ahead at the scene with a smile plastered on her face and looking at Kotori amused. **

**Hitomi bit into hand as to stop herself laughing and giving themselves away to the Glens but seeing Kotori's face was just too much to miss. She slowly started to calm down taking deep breathes while Kotori looked at her as if she was psycho, once Hitomi felt she was sure she had calmed down she then indicated Kotori to come closer and whispered to her**

**"Notice something ahead" she said with a slight snigger**

**Kotori nodded and Hitomi spoke once more, but more to herself than Kotori**

**"Gummadoon"**

**Meanwhile the two girls had realised that their whispering was loud enough to reach one particular gummi's ears, it was Zummi, and he felt for sure sensing that these two knew what they were dealing with that one of them was the girl in the legend. Though another question was left unanswered and left him very puzzled, it had been hundred of years since that legend but how could that girl of legend still be alive, unless she vanished with them but that was not mentioned in the book if she had. His thoughts were soon interrupted and made them all jump in astonishment when one the two girls Zummi had previously heard whispering jumped into the air shrilled with excitement, her fist punching the air as she grabbed the other girl on the ground beside her and ran down the hill towards the castle gates. **

**Hitomi ran down the hill still half carrying Kotori, when she neared the entrance she let go and allowed Kotori to fall face down into the ground while she Hitomi filled with happiness and excitement dashed to the gate and greeted Councillor Wooddale.**

**The Glens who previously jumped in shock by the sudden outburst and chased after the two girls now stood completely bewildered by the whole situation when they heard the girl a few metres away from them on the ground shout**

**"HITOMI WHAT YOU GOING DROP ME FOR!" shouted Kotori and marching up to Hitomi. **

**Hitomi who had been too busy holding a conversation with Councillor Wooddale and gave a quick embrace then replied that question with the only answer that made Kotori even more annoyed "Oops".**

**"OOPS, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, AND STOP LAUGHING" yelled Kotori even more angry by the fact Hitomi was now bent over laughing, with tears coming to her eyes.**

**"OW, stops it hurts," cried Hitomi clutching her side, and laughing hard.**

**But then hearing Kotori growl and turn her back towards her, Hitomi then soon turned to Wooddale and noticed she was looking at Kotori with deep distrust and was looking at Hitomi not at all too pleased, looking at Hitomi in a way she should've known better knowing now that Kotori could not leave now she knew where they were located. **

**Hitomi soon picked on this and looked at Wooddale apologetically, as she introduced Kotori to her, though halfway through the conversation as Hitomi she received a telling off and Kotori was to be kept on a close watch and was to stay in sight of one of the knights.**

**The conversation between them soon ended as the three of them turned to the approaching gummies as Councillor Wooddale greeted them, and answered a few of their questions before leading them indoors. **

**Hitomi soon separated from the group and went her own way wanting to make a surprise to one in particular knight of her return, unfortunately she could not take Kotori with her as not to give away to much notice that she had returned and hoped that Kotori would not go in the Councillor Tower with Wooddale and the Glens. Hitomi had already spoken to Wooddale and asked her specifically not to tell anyone yet that she had returned, before she disappeared and left Kotori somewhat furious with her. Hitomi watched from her place on one of the nearby buildings as she watched the Glens and Councillor Wooddale enter the Councillor Tower by the quickcar swan through the window, but as she looked down on ground she could see Kotori leaning against the Tower, watched by one of the knights. This to Hitomi was good news as she quickly followed the swan quickcar inside the Councillor's Tower, carefully making sure she was not seen as she jumped behind one of the wooden pillars just as the quickcar landed. She then listened intensively to Glens and the knights discussing about Cubbi's courage and bravery against the ogres. Hitomi waited until she felt they had finished talking, when she saw that they had she could see they were about to separate each going their own ways as she jumped from the top of the wooden pillar and landed neatly behind knights she spoke, her voice strong, bit with a hint of amusement**

**"Hey, guys, long time, no see" she said startling them all, as they spun round to face her.**

**"Hitomi" said Sir Plucki as Hitomi stepped forward, threw her arms round him and embraced him.**

**Hitomi embraced each of them and then got pulled literally into a bear hug when Sir Gumlittle hugged her, when she finally pulled away she turned to see Kotori enter the building along with a knight by her side. **

**Kotori shot another furious glare at Hitomi, and Hitomi noticed that everyone in the room except for the Glens where looking at Kotori with sudden distrust, the knights she noticed tensed as if Kotori was up to something.**

**"I think I've got a bit of explaining to do" said Hitomi quietly and noticed the knight's turn to look at her somewhat confused.**

**"To damn right you have" replied Kotori.**

**"It was an accident that she came," said Hitomi noticing everyone staring at her.**

**"What that suppose to mean?" asked Kotori.**

**"Well, upon me once again evaporating from my own world, Kotori was an accident, because you see she saw me starting to vanish from her sight and started to freak out, but at the same time however she was also vanish, how, I do not know" said Hitomi and was now staring at the floor ignoring the glare she received once again from Kotori.**

**"Was there any physical contact between the two of you?" asked one of the Councillors.**

**"Yes?" replied Hitomi lifting her head.**

**"Then that may be the cause of your friends disappearance as well," said Councillor Wooddale.**

**A silence filled the room until it was broken by the knights and the Glens walking out of the Councillor's Tower and into the training grounds leaving Hitomi and Kotori on their own with the Councillor's as they began to discuss a few things.**

***********

**Meanwhile Cavin had just arrived in Gummi Glen to find that there was no one here, this of cause worried him because usually if something happened to one of them they would all be out searching except for Grammi, usually and normally one of them would remain behind, but there was no-one. He began to walk very fast towards the library, still breathing fast as began to think that Igthorn had finally captured them and taken the Great Book whilst he was knocked out. Cavin gradually and steadily began to grow nearer to the library until he was standing by the door, his hand on the door knob. He was shaking and was afraid and then finally finding courage he pushed open the door and to his great relief he found that the great book was still there and unharmed. Now he knew the book was safe he had to act and rescue his friends which he presumed had been caught, or were looking for them after Cubbi not returning last night. **

**So, quickly Cavin shut the door to the library behind him as he ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a barrel of Gummiberry Juice and ran towards one of the exit's. Now reaching the exit he opened it and climbed out, the barrel still firmly held in his hand as he shut the exit and ran a little way into the forest before he suddenly felt something tie him up as he fell to the ground, the barrel that was once in his hand now rolled about on the ground and in the bushes. Cavin struggled against the ropes that tied him up when he then saw two feet before him, he slowly started to look up and saw a gummi knight look back down at him. Cavin then saw two more gummi knights and by looking at them saw that they were probably of lower ranker than the knight stood before him, he had bluish, greyish fur, black onyx eyes and a moustache, when the knight spoke**

**"See humans haven't changed in 500 years".**

**TBC…**

**End of Part II**

**Part III**

**Please review?**


	3. Let the game's begin!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gbears, but thanks to all those who have reviewed!

LET THE GAME'S BEGIN

PART III

Sir Cubbi grabbed his staff ready to participate in some knight training with Sir Plucki as he was led forth onto the training grounds followed by the Glens, the two girls and the other two knights.

The Glens, the two girls, and the other two knights made their way over to the benches as to watch them train.

The two hadn't been training long on the fighting beams when Sir Cubbi did something that impressed Sir Plucki before he was knocked off the fighting beam and into a well, making Sir Gumlittle laugh and knock Gruffi and Gusto off the bench due to Gusto's comments to Gruffi.

Hitomi seemed impressed by Sir Cubbi's actions but then stood up to do some training herself and made her way over to her circle that she had drawn ever so many years ago. 

It was not that she didn't want to watch them train, heck she watched the knights train countless times but something about Cubbi made her look at him differently, she admired the cub for his bravery, but something about him made her see certain similarity between the two of them, though Kotori and Cubbi defiantly fitted better.

She soon reached her circle and began to take off her weapons. 

No matter what event Hitomi did she never went around unarmed as she pulled out both her katana's from her side and her back, two short sword from around her waist, and several short knives from the side of her boots, before walking into her circle and receiving a few glances from the surrounding knights.

Kotori on the other hand had been too busy watching Sir Cubbi and Sir Plucki train since she had taken a liking to Sir Cubbi, that she hadn't notice Hitomi stand up and leave when she turned round to face her, she instantly grew worried and concern that Hitomi had left her again in the presence of a knight but soon calmed down again when she saw her at the other end of the training grounds.

"Typical" Kotori tutted before turning round and resumed to watch the other two train.

Sir Blastus had heard Kotori's statement and smiled at Hitomi before turning back to watch the younger knight train.

Hitomi had just finished doing her warm-up and gymnastic skills, and was walking over to her weapons ready to train with them when she saw Kotori stand from her place and walk over to her. She had just finished arming herself again with her weapons when Kotori confronted her and said

"Want to spar"

Kotori saw Hitomi grin, and a mischievous glint appear in her eyes and the ocean blue of her eyes became a slight shade darker, meaning she was up to something as the two of them unsheathed their swords, bowed to one another and dropped into fighting stances.

Time now seemed to have frozen as the two continued to stare at one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move, everything seemed to be so quiet in the training grounds except for the two knights that were training. 

Hitomi's eyes were still on Kotori as the two continued to have a staring competition when Hitomi then quickly shifted her eyes to take in her surrounding, managing to see that a few knights were watching them. Hitomi was then cut off from taking in her surrounding when she heard the sound of Kotori's sword cutting through the air, Hitomi had just in time managed to swing her sword making the swords have a sudden impact and giving off a loud but musical tune.

As their swords sang, the two increased their ability, strength and speed in their fighting as they began to sommer solt about the place, meeting in the air where their swords sang again causing everyone in the girls presents to look there way. 

Sir Cubbi became distracted by the swords singing and was eager to look in the direction it came from, but he had to focus on his training.

Sir Plucki saw that the cub was distracted by the sound of the swords singing in the background, he knew himself it was Hitomi and probably her friend Kotori training.

The two knights stopped training and Cubbi turned to see what it was that distracted him, only to see Hitomi and Kotori chasing at one another like they were worst enemies. 

The others found it hard to follow Hitomi and Kotori now since they jumped around too fast, when the two met again on the ground Hitomi gained the upper hand as she hit the tip of her sword at the handle Kotori's sword making Kotori let go of her sword. 

****

Kotori's sword spun in the air and Hitomi quickly sheathed her sword and started to do quick backflips, wanting to avoid Kotori's sword landing in the middle of the crowd and hurting any of the residents, when she then jumped in mid air and landed on one of the fighting beams next to Sir Plucki and Sir Cubbi and caught her friend's sword in her hand. 

Hitomi let out a sigh of relief "You really should practice more," she said and jumped off the fighting beam and walked her way back towards Kotori.

Kotori growled and accepted her sword back from Hitomi when she then said 

"Why's everyone staring at us?"

Hitomi just shrugged her shoulders at Kotori before going over and picking up one of her knives that she had previously dropped while training with Kotori, she had plenty of attention now a days that it didn't bother her as much as it used too, but it still bother her slightly that there was still large crowd staring at her when she then heard Kotori say,

"Looks like someone wants a word with you" said Kotori in a low whisper just loud enough for Hitomi to hear her as the two saw Sir Plucki making his way over to them.

"Well done" said Sir Plucki as he came up to the two girls, "You have improved in the time you've been away".

"Thank you" said Hitomi going red with embarrassment as everyone kept on staring. 

"Sir Plucki you're kinda in charge of all the knights right?" said Kotori.

"Yes", came his reply.

"And you are a good friend of Hitomi's and you compliment her on quite a few things?" said Kotori.

"Yes" said Sir Plucki.

"Well, why don't you and Hitomi ever train together to see how much of a challenge there is" said Kotori.

"Not a bad idea, Kotori, but it's really up to Sir Plucki," said Hitomi

"What are you implying," asked Sir Plucki suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" said Hitomi innocently and walking away.

"The results could prove interesting," said Sir Plucki.

"What?" replied Hitomi and freezing in her tracks as she turned round to face him, hardly believing what he was saying.

"You ready 'kid'" he replied as he drank his gummiberry juice.

Hitomi smiled accepting the challenge as she unsheathing her sword again and dropped into a fighting stance.

The two stood there for a few minutes before they ran at each other and just before making impact jumped up into the air, everyone on the ground no longer saw the two but could sometimes hear a clash of metal or the swish of a staff before the two came back down to the ground.

Hitomi landed on top of a wall and Sir Plucki landed back down in the circle.

The two moved so fast that not even the knights could see them move, one second they were stood a fair distance away from each other next second they were at each others throats like there was no tomorrow. 

While this fight was taking place Councillor Berryboum and Wooddale rounded the corner of a building and witnessed the two fighting.

Councillor Wooddale was just about to break up the fight when Kotori turned her around and led in her another direction and explained to her that they were just training.

The two kept on fighting with no one particularly gaining the upper hand which was quite surprising since most thought Hitomi would have be beaten quickly and easily. Finally it looked like Sir Plucki would win when Hitomi's sword got stuck in his staff, but didn't because Hitomi did a back flip and a few cartwheels to escape then drew out one of her short swords.

Sir Plucki raised his staff as Hitomi threw the sword so that it spun through the air, then hit the handle of her katana hard forcing it to come out of Sir Plucki's staff. 

As soon as Hitomi had thrown the short sword she dashed forward towards Sir Plucki and as her katana went up in the air, she jumped into the air to catch her sword instead missed as the handle touched the tips of her fingers she then started to fall to the ground. 

Hitomi fell to the ground with a sudden thud, and heard a gasp from the crowd as she jumped up back onto her feet and turned and ducked just in a nick of time from a swing of a staff. Hitomi focused hard as she dodged several of his swings, once or twice getting hit and landing on the floor but was soon back up, a small smile played on her lips as she did backflips towards where her sword laid, Sir Plucki in hot pursuit as she grabbed her sword and just in time blocked an attack from him.

"Very good" said Sir Plucki smiling as he pulled his staff away and jumped back.

"Thanks" said Hitomi, out of breath and sheathed her sword.

"You have improved a great deal since we last met, but you don't look much older," said Sir Plucki walking up to Hitomi.

"That's because it's only been 5 years in my time since we last met," said Hitomi.

****

The two shook hands which signified the fight was over and then went and sat on a nearby bench and discussed past events and what had happened since they last seen each other.

The little audience that had been watching them were shocked, Hitomi was now Sir Plucki's equal on the battleground.

"Make way for the prisoner" said a voice.

"Humans here haven't changed their ways in 500 years" said a gummi knight with a moustache.

During this time the Councillor's had gotten together and had decided to send Cavin to the dungeons announcing it was the gummi way to which Cubbi disagreed and said something to Gruffi before running towards Hitomi.

While Cavin had been brought in Hitomi and Sir Plucki had stopped their conversation and watched the scene from where they were and had heard the Council's decision as Hitomi watched Sir Cubbi running up to her and said

"Hitomi, can't you help Cavin" said Cubbi as his voice began to crack.

"I can't" said Hitomi "The Council have made there decision".

"But can't you talk to them you know Cavin isn't like this" said Cubbi.

"But I don't know Cavin" said Hitomi "And I'm not totally sure that I can trust him".

"How can you say that about your own people" said Cubbi.

"Because, of what they did the last time I was here" said Hitomi.

"But, people change" said Cubbi.

"Well, I haven't seen it," said Hitomi not wanting to believe it or listening right now.

After this Cubbi ran out of her and Sir Plucki sight to another part of the castle, in search for Kotori. He had met her just after he had been knighted and although they hadn't known each other long they had become fast friends, both being adventurous and mischievous and having the same interest in a lot of things and both telling each other what sort of adventures each they had.

Hitomi leaned against the wall and sighed and Sir Plucki turned round and looked at her and then spoke

"So from the experience you had here, you don't even trust your own kind, why?"

"Because I couldn't believe that I would descend from such greedy, selfish people," said Hitomi.

After this Hitomi stood up said goodbye and then left the training ground in search for Kotori.

Hitomi then went in search for Kotori after seeing her mysteriously disappear from her sight, after searching for about an hour Hitomi was about to give up and go back to the training yards when she heard an alarm sound. Immediately she was on full alert and remembered that sound from somewhere,

__

FLASHBACK

After busting her way out of the dungeons and still being in a state of shock after seeing these strange creatures she continued to run ahead. Then crashing into whom she knew now as Councillor Berryboum, screaming at him she then got up, and ran down the corridor. After then rounding a corner she then heard a loud almost gong like sound throughout the whole the castle known as Gummadoon, placing every knight in Gummadoon on full alert that a prisoner had escaped and after that she bolted on her way.

END OF FLASHBACK

Of course, it was an alarm to warn the whole of Gummadoon that a prisoner had escaped, having done so herself the first time she came here, a shadow passed her in the air, looking up to she saw a swan quickcar out of control, but not only that she saw the human and her best friends, anger surged through her veins as she jumped from building from building chasing after the quickcar.

After chasing the quickcar for a few minutes Hitomi then had to slow her pace down considerably see a shower of ropes aimed at the car as it successfully pierced the wings making the car spin out of control even more.

Hitomi could see the castle wall ahead of her and decided if she didn't act quick enough they would successfully escape, but just as she caught up with it she saw Kotori jump out of the car and also too begin to jump from building to building to escape being caught. Hitomi decided not to chase her or it would be her that would be in serious trouble if she involved Kotori in this, but nether the less she would speak of this to Kotori later I private when no-one was around. 

She watched as the car began to falter and Tummi and Sir Cubbi jump out just as the car left the castle and allowed Cavin to escape. Hitomi observed Cavin's escape into the forest as she landed on the castle wall and hid. Upon hearing a crash Hitomi then looked out from her hiding place and saw that every residents and Councillors of Gummadoon were staring at Tummi and Sir Cubbi enraged that the human had escape. Hitomi thought that it was best not to stick around and see the situation, as right now would be the best time to have that talk with Kotori as she sprinted as fast she could across the castle wall luckily not being seen. When she was about to leave and be out of hearing range a sudden loud voice caught her attention and she guessed it immediately to be Councillor, uh oh not good as she listen for one minute what they had to say as she heard Councillor Wooddale speak,

"Don't worry Sir Cubbi, we are not concerned about the human anymore but the charge for helping a prisoner escape is treason". 

Just hearing that was enough to send shiver down her spine, as she began to her task again at jumping from building to building after Kotori.

TBC…

End of Part III

Part IV coming soon!

Please read and review?


	4. Not Good!

Not Good! Part IV 

**Hitomi continued to jump about from building to building after Kotori. She was beyond furious and she knew that Kotori had helped in setting Cavin free. **

**Kotori continued to jump from building to building when she finally landed on the ground near the ****Councillors****Tower****. She turned around and was just about to head towards the crowd near the training grounds when she bumped into Hitomi. **

**"Ah, what are you doing here," yelped Kotori astonished.**

**"WHY, did you free Cavin," said Hitomi in fury.**

**"Because he's did nothing wrong" said Kotori.**

**"And how would you know that" said Hitomi.**

Hitomi then not really listening ignored Kotori explanation and began to walk towards the crowd, she wanted desperately to find out what was going to happen to Sir Cubbi after hearing Councillor Wooddale's words as Kotori joined her by her side.

"What's happening," asked Kotori impatiently. 

"How should I know," said Hitomi.

Hitomi and Kotori being slightly taller than the gummies could what was happening as they saw Sir Cubbi take on the leader of the knights Sir Plucki.

The two girls continued to watch the fight when Hitomi when then distracted by the same toucan as it announced to the Glens an incoming they turned only to see Cavin come flying over the castle wall.

Hitomi looked at him in astonishment while Kotori just grinned like an idiot as they watched the Glens quickly drink their juice before bouncing up in the air to catch Cavin. 

It didn't take long before Hitomi and Kotori were stood within a metre from Cavin, Kotori mainly ready to hear what was to be said next and Hitomi because she still didn't trust Cavin and felt that he was going to trick them into something.

Hitomi soon then joined Sir Plucki's side when he came towards the human as Hitomi then just in time to heard Cavin say that Igthorn and a bunch of ogres were about to attack. Just as Cavin had finished speaking aload of trees were thrown over the castle wall as Hitomi watched all the gummies dash off in different directions. Hitomi then snapped back to reality as she and Kotori went with Sir Plucki and the other knights to quickly get ready for action of battle. 

**Sir Plucki ordered them to get to the castle wall as he and the other knights quickly got their staff and mounted their unicorns and charged out the gates of Gummadoon throwing their ropes at the ogres tying them up, which did not please Igthorn.**

Hitomi and Kotori quickly headed for the castle wall, when they reached the top Hitomi saw Sir Plucki's unicorn drop him when she looked up she saw Toadie push the catapult towards the gates where Sir Plucki was. She was about to rescue him when she stood there stunned as she watched Cavin grab a rope and swing towards him and save him. She smiled appreciatively when she looked around she noticed Kotori had vanished when she heard a clash of swords she looked up ahead and saw Kotori and Igthorn fighting.

Hitomi stared at Kotori as if she was nuts as she jumped off the castle wall and heard a loud smash, when she landed on the ground and noticed that the gates had been smashed into bits as she watched one of the ogres smash into a gong. Hitomi then grabbed her rope off her side as she tripped up one of the ogres and quickly grabbed its hands and feet and tied them up. She then lifted her head up and saw that the ogres were reducing in number quickly and then thinking quickly she couldn't believe how stupid these ogres were. She quickly realised about Kotori when she turned she saw that Igthorn had the upper hand and began to panic as she reached for her sword off her back and charged in order to aid her friends, but she was too late as she watched him knock the sword out of Kotori hand and stick his sword in her side, badly wounding her, but to Hitomi, seeing the pale and still face of her best friend was enough as she felt a tingling sensation inside her, as she let out an ear splitting war cry causing a lot gummies attention to turn to her as she jumped about place towards her only target, to rid of once again another villain.

"Noooo!" shouted Hitomi in animosity and felt herself aflame of nothing but pure white hot anger as its fire shone clearly through her eyes as she charged at him with a speed that she didn't know she could even go at.

**Igthorn quickly pulled out his sword from Kotori, then with his hand knocked on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious, though Hitomi being too enraged did not know that. **

**Sir Plucki had turned his attention to Hitomi after hearing her unexpected war cry, he too witnessed the incident of Kotori and Igthorn but was astonished by Hitomi's anger as she raced at Igthorn with a speed that not even he could follow.  **

**Hitomi continued to charge at Igthorn and all too soon the swords met and began to sing.**

**Hitomi carried on fighting Igthorn all the more increasing her strength and ability as her anger began to double over.**

**All the ogres had been defeated as the crowd stood there in fear and shock as they watched the fight between Hitomi and Igthorn. **

**They stood there afraid of Hitomi's anger, having never seen her so angry before as they watched Igthorn wince in pain as Hitomi moved her sword so fast that it made a deep cut down his arm but still the two carried on.   **

**Towards the end of the battle Igthorn laid face down in the ground knocked out, Hitomi hovered above him, her steam of anger gradually fading away as she turned on her heels and headed back towards the crowd. Whilst walking back Hitomi could hear Igthorn standing up regaining from unconsciousness as Igthorn pulled out his jewelled dagger and threw it at her.**

**Cavin yelled to Hitomi to look out as he grabbed one of the knights training staff that was laying around on the ground and he immediately threw it to Hitomi who caught it, seeing the dagger of Igthorn's aimed right at her back.**

She immediately had jumped to the air when she caught the staff as she could hear the dagger descending through the air towards very fast her but she was too late as it embedded deeply in her right leg gushing blood everywhere.  She hissed and winced through gritted teeth as she fell to the ground, but within an instant was back on her feet and was now facing her opponent. Her eyes once again burning hot with anger, her lips curled back into a snarl as she made her way over to him, cursing all the way.

Although Hitomi was now beginning to grow weary and slightly dizzy of this fight, she whacked Igthorn with the staff knocking him off balance and then with one swift swing she swung the staff like a golf club and hit Igthorn like he was the golf ball, sending him flying into the air and into the forest, leaving the crowd behind cheering as the ogres began to hop away into the forest after Igthorn. 

Hitomi was bearly standing and had now removed the dagger from her leg, as she began to cool down she then turned to her friend Kotori still form, she felt a lump beginning to form in her throat and wanted to cry but no tears came because she would not allow herself to cry infront of all these gummies. She staggered her way over using the staff that Cavin had thrown to her as support until she reached her friend's side when she fell on her knees, dropping the staff by her side, her gaze looking at what she thought her friend's now lifeless body. She felt her anger flare once more as her hands grasped the soil and formed into fists. She began to shake with rage building up in within herself when she felt someone hand on her shoulder she swiftly looked up to whoever it was, anger still shimmering in her crystal ocean blue eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Sir Plucki looked down at Hitomi stunned and astounded at her anger that was clearly shining in her eyes clouded by hatred and darted straight at him. He also saw that within her she was tired and looked to collapse any minute like she did in the last battle the last time she was here as he knelt down to come eye level with her. 

Hitomi felt her anger would explode again, but she suddenly felt tired and very weary that she didn't realise that she was falling over towards the ground when she felt someone grab her. Hitomi then gave a weak smile at Sir Plucki before blackening out as he picked her up and carried her into the castle. 

Everyone also retreating back into Gummadoon with him, including Kotori who carried in by Cavin and Cubbi. 

**Two hours later Hitomi woke up to the pain in her leg as she stirred around and occasionally lashed and thrashed about the place when she then opened her eyes only to find herself in the medical room. She tried to sit up when she was pushed down again by Sir Plucki**

**"Don't, you need to rest" he said. **

"But…" said Hitomi but silenced by Sir Plucki sending a glare at her and shaking his head sideways.

**A silent passed in the room when Hitomi said**

**"What have I done," she said with guilt in her voice. **

Sir Plucki knew that she referred to Kotori and blamed herself but still remained calm. Tears began to weld up in Hitomi's eyes as she recalled the whole fight.

Hitomi closed her eyes in attempt to try and block out the images of the fight but it was no use, they were still there clear as crystal. 

A single tears escaped as it rolled down her cheek, staining her cheek in it path until it was swiftly wiped away by the back of her hand. She opened her eyes and tried to calm herself down. 

"Try not to think about it" Hitomi heard Sir Plucki say.

"I…I can't, the image of the battle is s…so real, that I can never forget it, I…I feel that it was my fault, if only I was there sooner she may n..n..not have died" she replied her voice cracking. 

Hitomi closed her eyes again and finally let the tears fall as she swung her arms around Sir Plucki, completely taking him by surprise.

Sir Plucki was shocked by her reaction but nether the less comforted her, he knew himself what it was like to lose someone close to you, but it was even worse for a child as they would remember it for a time before putting the past behind them. 

Hitomi continued to cry, pouring out her guilt, and sadness. As she continued to cry Hitomi then felt drowsy and almost fell asleep but not until she saw Councillor Wooddale open the door and enter did she then fall into a fit full sleep.

Councillor Wooddale looked at the two and soon left the room when Sir Plucki nodded saying he would be out soon as he gazed down at Hitomi who had cried herself to sleep.

**He laid her back down again and stood up from the bed and left the room. Once outside he then headed towards the Councillor's Tower where he found Councillor Wooddale waiting for him.**

"She been through a lot today?"

**Sir Plucki nodded to signify she was right.**

**A silent passed by as the sun began to go down taking the last bit of light with it Wooddale then spoke again breaking the silence,**

**"The Glens are waiting for you" she said "In the training grounds". **

**Sir Plucki nodded and bowed before heading towards the training grounds where the Glens were.**

**Cavin walked round the training grounds aimlessly when he heard the gate go he headed back towards the Glens that were standing in the centre of the training grounds and stood next to Cubbi. **

**Sir Plucki entered the training ground with his two friends as the three of them headed straight towards the Glens, when they reached the group Sir Cubbi said**

"Is she ok," he asked.

Sir Plucki nodded, and smiled signifying she was alright.

**"When do you think they'll wake," asked Grammi.**

**"Hitomi woke a few minutes ago," said Sir Plucki.**

**"Hitomi's already awake," said Cavin disbelieving.**

**"Yeah, tell me about it" said Sunni surprised.**

**"Well, what do you expect she a strong kid" said Gruffi smiling.**

**"When do you vanish," said Zummi changing the subject.**

"Soon" said Sir Plucki relieved at the change of subject when Cubbi his youngest knights confronted him and thanked him for teaching him on how to being a knight as the two shook hands.

Sir Plucki said something in reply as he looked from his youngest knight to Cavin as all the other knight came into the grounds and joined them.

**Gusto looked from the group to the dark skies of the night with the stars dotted in the sky and shining brightly, when he heard the knights cheer for Sir Cubbi and Sir Cavin. He turned and noticed that a strange mist was engulfing the knights and the castle as they began to vanish as the stars in the sky moved out of line only to be correctly alined again in another hundred years.**

TBC…

Please read and review!

End of Part IV!

Part V coming soon!


	5. Don't you just love trouble!

****

Doesn't everyone just love trouble!

Part V

The sun began to rise in the sky and flooded out like liquid gold over the horizon with a warm feeling, a fresh morning breeze blew.

The light seeped in through Hitomi's bedroom window and fell onto her pale face as she tossed and turned in her bed and continued to dream her nightmare, sweat was beaded on her brow and her eyebrows knitted together. She whined a few times and occasionally a single tear would slide down her cheek, eventually she seemed to calm and stay in one place but gradually her brow furrowed and knitted together. She shot up in bed and her eyes snapped open only to be covered again with her hands to stop the sunlight stinging them. She slowly uncovered her eyes when she felt someone touch her shoulder she turned only to come face to face with Councillor Wooddale who stood beside her with concern and worry.

"It was but a nightmare" said Wooddale.

Hitomi nodded as she laid back down in bed, when her nightmare came flooding back into her mind of the battle. She shut her eyes tight as to block it out from her mind but it was no use as she kept on recalling Kotori falling down to the ground with blood all over Igthorn's sword and him smiling evilly at his victory. Tears once again came to Hitomi's eyes as she silently began to cry, she had been dreaming this for some time now. She still felt guilty about Kotori's death but felt as if she knew she was still alive and forced herself to believe that. She calmed herself down when she sat up and pushed back the blankets as to get out of bed, Councillor Wooddale pushed her back down as to stop her when she spoke

"Where do you think your going"

"Getting out of bed," said Hitomi as she threw back the blankets again and began to get out of bed.

"Oh really, but I don't think your well enough" said Wooddale.

"I'm fine," said Hitomi when she stood up she hissed and winced at the pain her leg caused.

"No you're not, and your not going anywhere until I think that you're well enough," said Wooddale folding her arms and glaring at Hitomi who just flashed her innocent smile at her and looking at her with a hint of amusement. 

As the two carried on arguing Sir Blastus came up the stairs and was behind the door listening to their argument, he smirked at Hitomi's behaviour as he opened the door and entered the room. 

Councillor Wooddale watched as Sir Blastus entered the room and closed the door behind him, Hitomi jumped when she turned around to face him.

"Mon ami, do what she says," said Sir Blastus.

"Nope, not in this life time" said Hitomi.

***

Meanwhile at the other end of the building someone had been awakened to the sound shouting from Hitomi's bedroom at the other side. 

A smile curled on her lips as she listened to their conversation when she turned round and faced Sir Gumlittle she said

"Again"

Sir Gumlittle excused himself as he stood up and left the room and headed towards Hitomi room.

Further away in the training grounds everyone had stopped training do to an argument-taking place nearby. As soon as Sir Plucki had heard it he knew what the cause of it at once and started heading out of the training grounds.

"Hitomi this is the last time I'm going to tell you get back into bed" shouted Wooddale angrily and frustrated when Sir Gumlittle entered the room.

"NO" shouted back Hitomi as she ran to the window and jumped out.

"HITOMI" shouted all three of them as they raced towards the window.

Hitomi jumped from the window to a roof directly below and then looked up to see the worried faces of Councillor Wooddale, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle.

Hitomi saluted to them and then turned round to run along the top of the roof, but instead she slipped and slid down the roof and landed in a haystack right in front of Sir Plucki.

"Yeah, Let's do that again" said Hitomi rolling around in the hay and laughing so hard she was crying.

"I think not," said Sir Plucki making his presence known to Hitomi. 

"Ah, come on lighten up you got to admit it was kinda funny," said Hitomi.

"What was funny about you, was trying to commit suicide by jumping out of a window and worry everyone else to death", said Sir Plucki.

"Geez, its so boring up there all day just stuck in bed doing nothing but sleep and eat" said Hitomi.

"Maybe" said Sir Plucki "but you know its good for you".

"Yeah, but couldn't you just let me sit out and watch you train, that way I get to be outside and you guys don't need to keep watch over me", said Hitomi.

"Hmm, agreed," said Sir Plucki.

"Really" said Hitomi getting excited

"On one condition" said Sir Plucki.

"What?" said Hitomi questionably.

"That you don't try and participate" said Sir Plucki.

Hitomi just stared blankly for a moment before turning back towards him and agreeing.

A girl watched the whole event from a small window in her room with the curtains drawn mainly to hide herself and found the event most entertaining and typical of Hitomi.

During Hitomi's and Sir Plucki's conversation the two knights and Wooddale had come down to the bottom of the tower and only to hear Hitomi say agreed, to which they all turned to Sir Plucki and said confusedly "Agreed (pause) to what?,"

"That Hitomi can stay outdoors as long as she stays in the training grounds only and doesn't participate" said Sir Plucki.

"Hmm, ok" said Councillor Wooddale glad to get rid of Hitomi for a few hours.

//Yes// thought Hitomi quietly to herself from on top of the haystack.

An hour past and Hitomi sat and watched ecstatically as the knights trained, but as time wore on and her leg began to ache she soon fell asleep and slept peacefully for the rest of the day and the whole of the night.

As morning came round again and the sun was just beginning to rise Hitomi woke up to see the familiar sights of her bedroom. She sat up in bed and was surprised that no one pushed her down again and then realised that it was to soon for any of them to be up, so she got out of bed and got dressed into a pair of cream, baggy trouser, a cream, light brown tank top to match and black boots. 

An hour went by and still nobody came and Hitomi was getting more bored by the minute so she decided to have a little look around the tower she was being kept in. She opened the door as quiet as possible and then closed it again, she looked both ways to make sure no one was coming then set off down one of the halls. 

Although she had received no word and was sure Kotori had died in battle she couldn't help feel that she was alive and that she might be somewhere in the tower so she decided to go and look. Hitomi tiptoed down the corridor and went past a few doors and then stopped at one that didn't look familiar. She quietly turned the door knob and stuck her head in, realising she was in the Councillor's tower, seeing Wooddale bent over reading a book she swiftly pulled her head out incase Wooddale saw her.

Hitomi's heart was pounding but she kept on going until she was at the other side of the tower, here she examined each of the doors. Then noticed one a little further up that stood all on its own and looked like it didn't get used much however there was and dull light coming from underneath it which made Hitomi curious so she ventured towards it. When she was stood by it she carefully twisted the knob and looked in and cried with excitement " KOTORI, your alive" and ran to Kotori on the bed.

Kotori just sat there on her bed for a moment stunned at how Hitomi managed to escape from her bedroom before laughing as Hitomi jumped on the bed and hugged her friend so tightly she could barely breath. She realised that Hitomi shouldn't be here and shushed them both in case anyone heard, but it was to late because just as they both stopped laughing Sir Plucki appeared in the doorway. 

"I see you found her then," said Sir Plucki.

"Yeah" said Hitomi hugging Kotori.

Hitomi let go of Kotori when she heard a little chuckle behind her, when she turned round she saw that all the other knights were awake and standing in the doorway as well as Councillor Wooddale, Hitomi just gave a little chuckle herself and then said

"If you knew Kotori was alive then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, thanks to the details that we received from your friend we figured that if we told you it would be impossible to get you to rest" said Sir Plucki.

"Huh, and what made you think that" said Hitomi then in a whisper Hitomi said to Kotori" What exactly did you tell them?"

"Oh, just how you used to struggle and be a pain to look after, you never settled down when we first began our martial arts training" said Kotori. 

"What, you make it sound like its hard work getting me to rest" said Hitomi.

"It is " said Kotori to which everyone else present agreed.

"Well, thank you" said Hitomi "You make it sound like I never rest".

"You don't unless forced," said Kotori to which everyone agreed again.

"Hey, do I have a sign that says pick on me today" said Hitomi to which everyone burst out laughing.

Slowly the gummies began to leave until Hitomi and Kotori were left alone and began talking about how boring the last few days had been and about Hitomi's little trip out of the window. Morning past and the two girls ate dinner and then were once again left alone, every second was more boring for them since they had nothing left to talk about until Hitomi said

"Hey, you wanna go out and train?"

"What, are you nuts?" said Kotori.

"No, but why not?" said Hitomi.

"Because, we'd get caught and what about your leg?" said Kotori.

"That, oh its fine, I can walk can't I, plus I know where we can train and no one will see us" said Hitomi trying not to wince at the pain in her leg.

"Hm, (thinking) ok" said Kotori getting out of bed and getting her katana.

"Let's go" said Hitomi picking up Kotori's spare katana and heading out the door.

The two girls snuck out of the tower and then headed just outside the city without being seen, once outside the two warmed up then unsheathed there katana's and got ready to fight. The two clashed swords and were straight away engaged in a great battle, as the fight began to get tense and there blows harder and quicker the sound got louder and further until eventually it reached the ears of the knights in the training grounds.

"There at it again" said Sir Blastus.

"Kids" said Sir Plucki.

The two girls carried on fighting and were unaware that the knights were slowly closing in on them, until Kotori fell on the floor and came face to face with Sir Blastus.

Hitomi realising the knights had come to spoil there fun once again, sheathed her sword and stood still so she could see where they all were, Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus were talking to Kotori but she couldn't see Sir Plucki. She looked all around her but couldn't see him anywhere and she knew that if the other two were here then he would be too. Eventually she so stood still and looked rather confused and then suddenly fell flat on her face, she looked up slightly and Sir Plucki was standing in front of her.

"I knew it was you," she said.

Sir Plucki did not look very happy at having to sort these two out again, however he offered his paw to Hitomi, which she accepted and stood up. 

The two then walked in silence towards the other three and when they got near Sir Plucki said

"Follow me".

Everyone followed him and the two girls began whispering to one another that they knew they were in trouble, Sir Plucki led them into a different tower although they knew this one well by now as well, it was where the Councillors usually were. 

They walked through a few rooms and then walked into the third room they found Councillor Berrybaum.

"Is there a problem," asked Councillor Berrybaum.

"Yes, these two girls are insisting that they are let outside," said Sir Plucki.

"Seems, Councillor Wooddale was right about you two," said Berrybaum as he started to think about the situation when he then spoke again

"The two girls can walk around only in their tower and nowhere else, (pauses and smiles) and that includes no sword fighting or there sword's are to be confiscated" he said to all the knight when he looked at the two girls who stood there speechless.

"You can't do that!" said Hitomi folding her arms.

"Oh yes we can" said Sir Plucki.

"It's the only way I can get you two to rest," said Berrybaum.

Hitomi growled and pouting angrily as she left the room and headed towards her tower.

"What's with her," said Kotori looking after her friend.

"Obviously not to happy about the situation" said Berrybaum.

"Notice this though, when she badly injured she a pain to look after, however when she not injured she acts all innocent like she did nothing wrong," said Kotori.

"True" they all agreed as Kotori left them and followed after Hitomi.

Hitomi kicked open the door and shut it again, she was angry about the situation and decided to cool it off as she fell to the ground and started doing press-ups. She had been doing this for about ten minutes when she heard a knock at the door she quickly stood up only to see Kotori come in.

"Going against their rules already," said Kotori.

"Nope, they said only to walk around this tower and not to do any sword fighting and I'm not doing any of that" said Hitomi as she started her press-ups again.

"Well, isn't that typical of you," said Kotori as she too joined Hitomi. 

The two continued to do press-ups, sit-ups and other warm up for two hours when Hitomi grew bored. 

Hitomi then grabbed her katana and her spare as she tossed one over to Kotori. 

"Hitomi, no" said Kotori as she caught Hitomi's spare katana.

"Well there's nothing else to do and I'm bored" said Hitomi as she unsheathed her katana.

"So doesn't mean we have to do sword fighting we could just walk around for a bit"

"And do what" said Hitomi as she charged at Kotori.

Kotori didn't have time to unsheathe her sword as she blocked one of Hitomi's attacks. 

The two hadn't fought long when Kotori could hear footsteps along the corridor she tried to tell Hitomi but she ignored her and she continued to attack her. 

Kotori threw her katana aside as she caught Hitomi's sword in between her hands just as Hitomi's door opened.

Councillor Wooddale stood there not amused when she then clicked her fingers at Hitomi for her to hand her sword over. 

"Meany" said Hitomi as she handed her sword to Councillor Wooddale. 

"Yes well, you should know better than to break the rules however that's not what I came to talk to you about, what I needed to talk about to you was how to get you back home" asked Wooddale.

"We don't know," said Kotori.

Wooddale looked at Kotori quizzingly when Hitomi said

"Well you see this time I wasn't brought here by a portal instead I wished to see you again" said Hitomi.

"How thoughtful of you (Pause) I'll try and see if their another spell that will take you home" said Wooddale.

Once Wooddale was out of sight Hitomi went over and sat on her bed. 

"Just typical someone would have to walk in on us," said Hitomi.

"Yes, well I tried to warn you that someone was coming but you just ignored me," said Kotori when Hitomi lobbed a pillow at her.

"Pillow fight" yelled Hitomi as she whacked Kotori with another pillow. 

The two were to involved in hitting one another with their pillows that they didn't hear Sir Blastus knocked on the door. After getting no answer he opened the door only to come in the middle of a pillow fight. 

Sir Blastus stood there a moment watching them with amusement when he saw the two pillows collide and burst, the whole room was covered in feathers. 

Hitomi and Kotori began to laugh hysterically when they noticed Sir Blastus they suddenly went quiet and tried to keep a straight face.

"See you found something to keep you entertained," said Sir Blastus brushing off some of the feathers off him. 

"Ya well Wooddale took Hitomi sword seeing as she decided to train and since we couldn't use swords we decided to use pillows" said Kotori laughing.

Sir Blastus looked at Hitomi who just gave him an innocent look as he opened the door and left. 

A few minutes later Hitomi opened the door and went outside.

When Hitomi was outside she walked up to the edge of the tower and sommer solted up high in the sky, when she was half way up she grabbed hold of the stones of the tower as she continued to climb to the top until she reached the roof. Once she reached the roof she stood up as to get a good view when she saw the training yard was still far away from her she sighed when she heard Kotori yell to her

"Hitomi, you'd better get down before the knights see you," said Kotori.

"Who cares, your not much better at staying out of trouble" yelled back Hitomi.

"Well she certainly a lot better than you" said Sir Gumlittle coming out of the shadows near Kotori making both girls jump.

"See I told ya," said Kotori folding her arms and smiling up at Hitomi who glared at her.

"Geez, won't you guys ever leave me alone" said Hitomi.

"Que, because we know that you can't stay out of trouble and you've just proved us right, qui" said Sir Blastus joining Sir Gumlittle.

"Uh, oh" whispered Hitomi to herself as she gazed down at the three she knew that Sir Plucki couldn't be to far away.

"Where's Sir Plucki" yelled Hitomi.

"Right behind you" said Sir Plucki as he grabbed her from behind. 

Hitomi giggled as she struggled to get out of Sir Plucki grip but it was in vain as Sir Plucki then picked her up in his arms and jumped off the tower roof.

Sir Plucki then landed on top of a wall near the bottom, Hitomi once again struggled to get out of his arms but he still held a firm grip on her as he landed on the ground, the other three then joining him.

"Mon ami, Can't you stay out of trouble for more than five minutes" said Sir Blastus.

"Err, maybe" said Hitomi laughing "Hey, I didn't break the rules,"

"Well you've already broken one of the rules," said Kotori joining the group "Sword fighting" 

Sir Plucki looked down typically at Hitomi in his arms who once again just gave him an innocent look

"Because of how much time I spend in the training grounds," said Hitomi smirking while Sir Plucki nodded at her before putting her down on her feet when she said

"Anyway shouldn't you be training or patrolling the forest" said Hitomi looking at the three knights.

"We would be if we didn't have to watch you to make sure you stay out of trouble" said Sir Gumlittle.

"Oh, so your telling me you were stood by watching us when Councillor Wooddale came in to see us and Sir Blastus," said Hitomi folding her arms and looking at the three knights to which they nodded at.

"Urgh, Leave me alone" said Hitomi in frustration as threw her arms in the air and stormed off towards her bedroom. 

The four began to quietly laugh as they watched Hitomi enter her bedroom and slam the door behind her.

Hitomi slammed the door behind her and locked the door as she made way to her bed. Whilst walking to her bed she put her bedroom key into her pocket as she collapsed onto her bed as she began to think through about their conversation. She slowly began to fall to drift off to sleep as she watched the sun go down taking the last bit of sunlight with it she said something to herself

"Maybe I was tired and needed to rest" said Hitomi as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

Hitomi slept the rest of the night and the whole of the next day when the second day came she awoke at midday to the sound of someone banging on her door. She ignored it as she grabbed her pillow and placed it against her ear to drown out the noise. Once the banging had stopped she sighed as she removed the pillow from her head. She then sat up in bed when she opened her eyes she immediately closed them due to the sunlight blinding them. Once she had gotten used to the light she then opened her eyes again when she heard someone bang on the door again she groaned when she heard Kotori's voice.

"HITOMI, IF YOUR AWAKE ANSWER ME!" shouted Kotori through the door. 

Again Hitomi did not answer instead she climbed out of bed and headed towards her wardrobe. Once she reached her wardrobe she opened it and started searching for something to wear when she pulled out a red rose dress and smiled 

"That'll be the day when they see me in a dress but of course it'll never happen" thought Hitomi to herself when she suddenly felt tired again. She was about to go back to bed but decided against it, as she wanted to try on the dress. Once changed she looked in the mirror on the wardrobe door when she looked she smiled. Hitomi then grabbed her hairbrush from her bag as she started doing her hair-up. Once finished she then looked in the mirror again when she said to herself 

"Hitomi you look fabulous," she said as she sat down on the bench in the wardrobe. 

Hitomi began to think what everyone's reaction would be if they saw her in a dress when she imagined Kotori she chuckled to herself and was about to change into something else when she suddenly felt sleep coming over she gave into it as she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep in her wardrobe.

TBC…

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!

End of Part V

Part VI, final chapter coming soon!


	6. A lady for a day!

A Lady for A Day!

Part VI

Three days had passed and still Hitomi had not come out of her room, everyone began to grow worried about her as Kotori marched down the corridor towards Hitomi's room. 

Kotori had almost reached Hitomi's room when Sir Gumlittle stopped her.

The two had a brief conversation before both of them went in different direction, Kotori headed back from the direction she had just come from while Sir Gumlittle headed towards Hitomi's room.

Once Sir Gumlittle reached Hitomi's room he knocked on her door first and called her name. When he received no reply he grabbed hold of the doorknob and pushed against the door. 

Hitomi was slowly waking up to the sound of someone calling her name when she opened her eyes slowly she could hear the door rattling when it suddenly burst open and Sir Gumlittle came in. She gazed up at Sir Gumlittle when he said

"If you were awake why didn't you answer me" he asked.

"Because I've literally just woken up this minute," said Hitomi stretching out and rubbing her eyes.

"Hitomi did you go to sleep half in and half out the wardrobe in a dress" said Sir Gumlittle.

"Dress" said Hitomi bewildered until she looked down herself.

"AH, WHAT AM I DOING!," shouted Hitomi in disbelief when Kotori popped her head in through the door she burst out laughing.

"You look beautiful," said Sir Gumlittle complenting. 

Hitomi blushed when Kotori said

"AW, I gotta get a picture of this" she said as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her camera.

As soon as Hitomi saw Kotori's camera she ran out of the room and down the corridor with Kotori close behind her. She then ran down the stairs in their tower and began running down another corridor when she looked behind she saw Kotori gaining on her fast when she turned around she saw another set of stairs ahead of her. Hitomi then ran down the stairs when she saw a banner she jumped and caught the banner as it swung her over and past the gummi residents below.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!" yelled Kotori as she ran through the crowd. 

The banner then started lowering down to the ground as Hitomi let go and then quickly continued her getaway as she ran down the path. She didn't know where she was going until she saw a familiar gate she knew she was near the training grounds as she ran in. She then ran across the ground to the far end making all the knights stop there training and look after her as she continued to run across the grounds when she realized she was running into a dead end. She decided to run off in the other direction but found it was no-use as Kotori stood behind her a few meters away smiling evilly as she held up the camera ready to click when she was interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing NOW?" said Sir Plucki.

"Oh, Nothing" said Kotori showing him puppy eyes.

"See ya," said Hitomi disappearing and reappearing behind the knights. 

The knights look behind and then look at Kotori confused.

"Nothing, huh" said Sir Plucki. "Then who this girl your chasing".

"Er, excuse me girl has a name" said Hitomi brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hitomi" said Sir Plucki surprised.

"Yes" said Hitomi.

"Mon ami, I thought you did not like wearing dresses," said Sir Blastus.

"I don't and I don't know why or how I ended up wearing this" said Hitomi.

"But you look lovely" said Sir Plucki.

"You're the second person to say that…(click) KOTORI!" said Hitomi.

"Ce qui, was that flash" said Sir Blastus.

"Just me taking a picture of an event you'll never see again after the end of today," said Kotori.

"What do you mean end of the day I'm getting changed NOW!" said Hitomi.

"Why?" said Sir Plucki?

"Why, oh I don't know, could it be because it makes me look stupid, and worst of all a LADY!" said Hitomi sarcastically.

"I don't think you could act like a lady even if you tried," said Sir Plucki.

"And I don't think she could either" said Kotori laughing.

"So, you don't think I can act like a lady do you" said Hitomi folding her arms.

"No" said everyone presence.

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong won't I" said Hitomi.

"This should be fun," said Kotori.

"Maybe" said Hitomi, "Who knows I might even learn something".

"What if I was to attack you and start a fight how would you react," said Kotori.

"Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them" said Hitomi.

"Oooohhh" said Kotori sarcastically and holding up her hands in mocking defense.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to see Councillor Wooddale so see you later" said Hitomi leaving the group and out of the grounds.

"Whoa, she must of hit her head hard or sleeping three days in a row has a BAD effect" said Kotori.

"Too bad she's only doing it for today" said Sir Plucki.

"Well, look on the bright side you'll always have this to remind you of her" said Kotori handing Sir Plucki the photograph. 

During the time Hitomi had been asleep Kotori had managed to open up and tolerate with them more, trying to gain their trust but she knew that it would take a lot of years or never.

Hitomi entered the Councillors Tower as she walked through a several rooms before finally finding Councillor Wooddale. 

Councillor Wooddale stood at the top of a ladder, which was against the bookcase and was looking through the books when Hitomi walked across the room and stood next to the ladder.

"Do you need any help," said Hitomi making Wooddale jump and drop the books she was holding. 

Hitomi caught the books she dropped when she looked back up to Wooddale who stood at the top of the ladder looking down at Hitomi in confusion and surprise.

"Thank you" said Wooddale in relief as Hitomi handed her the books back.

"Your welcome" said Hitomi, "Need any help".

"Er, no, but thank you for asking" said Wooddale as she climbed down the ladder before walking into the centre of the room and placing the books down on the table.

"Ok, I will see you later," said Hitomi politely before leaving the room.

Councillor Berryboum came out of the shadows and stood next to Councillor Wooddale when Hitomi left the tower and was out of hearing range he said

"She's changed hasn't she" he asked.

"I think too much sleep has a bad effect on her," said Wooddale with concern.

"Maybe it does have an effect on her, but Hitomi a lady," said Councillor Berryboum somewhat slightly amused since they knew Hitomi acted more of a tomboy than a lady.

"And that's an extreme rarity" said Wooddale to which Councillor Berryboum nodded.

Three hours passed by as Hitomi walked across the courtyard when she snuck behind one of the buildings as to get away from the small crowd.

"Phew" sighed Hitomi.

"What's the matter finding it hard already" whispered Kotori to Hitomi making Hitomi jump in the process.

"Kotori, what are you doing here" asked Hitomi not impressed.

"Coming to see how you were doing with your lady act," said Kotori smirking

The two then had another brief conversation about Hitomi act of a lady when it was over Kotori then spoke "We'd better be going in because supper just about to be served," walking past Hitomi.

"Kotori, can't you think about anything else apart from your stomach" said Hitomi.

"Er, no" said Kotori stopping in her tracks and turning to face Hitomi sheepishly. 

A silence pasted by until Hitomi broke it

"Well, you best go back to your tower and get changed," said Hitomi looking at Kotori clothes.

"Yeah I suppose," said Kotori looking at her clothes.

"Come on, I'll help you" said Hitomi, the two girls then came out from behind the building as they headed towards their tower. 

Once the two were in Kotori room and Hitomi had helped Kotori changed into something smart, which was a pair of white trousers and a white t-shirt with gold marking on it the two then left after that.

When the two were near the main building Kotori let go of Hitomi who quickly straightened up as the two then walked over to the main building. 

All the gummi's that saw the two girls gaped at Hitomi as she glided along the corridor to the main dining room with Kotori tagging along behind her. 

Hitomi and Kotori gained everyone's attention as they entered the room, the two smiled as they made their way to their seats. Once seated the two looked around to see that everyone was still staring at them.

The meal passed by quickly as Hitomi patted the corner of her mouth with a cloth when she heard light musical song fill the room she ignored the conversation in the background and began listening to it.

Kotori however was in conversation with the knights about Hitomi when Sir Blastus said

"Bien, she did take the challenge to be a lady for a day, and so far so doing ok" said Sir Blastus.

"Hmmm, I guess," said Kotori.

"Wouldn't hurt for you to try either," said Sir Blastus.

"Yeah right, the day I'm a lady is the day I die," said Kotori starting to walk out just as the song finished, Hitomi snapped back to reality and said

"Where's Kotori"

"She's…," said Sir Gumlittle when he was cut off by a blast of fast music through the hall making everyone cover their ears "In her room"

Hitomi began to uncover her ears as did everyone else as she stood up from her seat and left the hall, as soon as she was out of the hall and out of sight she then sprinted as fast as she could to Kotori's room. 

Once Hitomi reached her target she then straightened her dress and opened Kotori's door and immediately covered her ears again as she made her way to Kotori's stereo player.

Kotori continued to dance with her eyes closed, not hearing Hitomi's calls when she suddenly heard no more music she opened her eyes only to come face to face with Hitomi.

"AH, what you doing here" said Kotori

"Turning off your blasted music which we could hear at the other end of Gummadoon," said Hitomi.

"Oops, maybe I had it on a bit too loud" said Kotori smiling.

"A bit" said Hitomi.

"Ok then, a lot," said Kotori when she turned round she could see all three knights at her doorway.

"Oh terrific, just what I need" muttered Kotori when she saw the two Councillors coming up behind the knights.

The knights and Councillor began to ask a few question concerning the music they heard at the other end of Gummadoon when Sir Gumlittle finally spoke

"I've heard that music before somewhere" 

"Yes, I think it was when Hitomi first visited us and brought her CD Player with her" said Sir Plucki looking at Hitomi who smiled at the memory.

"Correct" said Hitomi "and you almost broke it when you dropped it".

"It caught me by surprise" said Sir Plucki

"So you've been introduced to 21st Century rock music," said Kotori and smiled at Hitomi.

The knights and the Councillors then departed from the room leaving Hitomi and Kotori on their own.

Hitomi too then departed from Kotori's room as she made her way to her bedroom. Once she reached her room she then entered quickly and grabbed her harp as she then swiftly then left the room and headed towards the near the training yards. Upon reached the training yards she then took in her surrounding when her eyes landed on a particular tower. Hitomi entered the tower and quickly ran up the stairs until she reached the top, she then stuck her head out of the window and saw that she was not too far from the roof. Hitomi then climbed out the window and started to head towards the roof. Finally reaching the top she stood up and quickly brushed her dress down as she looked over Gummadoon. She then sat down and began to tune her harp when she got it in place she placed her fingers on the strings making a soft tune as she began to play. She then closed her eyes and began to hum a tune then broke out into a song

__

Don't lose your way, On each passing day, 

You've come so far, Don't throw away,

Leave thee leaving, Dreams are for weaving,

Wonders are waiting to start,

Live your story, faith, hope and glory.

Hold to the truth in your heart.

If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die.

Dreams see us through to forever, when clouds roll by, 

For you and I, 

Souls in winds learn how to flend, seek out star hold on to the end,

Climb the mountain there is a fountain washes our tears away,

Words are swaying someone is praying, please let us come to stay.

And we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die,

Dreams see us through to forever, when clouds roll by,

For you and I,

And we are out there in the dark when dreams are above the sun.

Live the dark will feel night.

Warm our hearts everyone.

And we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die,

Dreams see us through to forever, as high as souls can fly,

The clouds roll by for you and I…

Hitomi had just finished singing as she finished the last soft tune on the harp when she opened her eyes she blushed crimson as she noticed the crowd down below.

"Not again" whispered Hitomi as she blushed a deeper shade of red. 

She then stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, when she reached it she then crouched down and grabbed the edge of the roof as she then swung herself off and into the window below. Hitomi then stood up and straightened her dress again as she started to walk down the stairs where she met Kotori at the bottom.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Kotori disbelieving.

"I've sung many times before Kotori," said Hitomi as she turned and winked at the knights in the shadows, which Kotori didn't notice.

"Really, well I've not noticed it," said Kotori following Hitomi to their tower.

As the two girls disappeared in the dark night, the knights smiled from the shadows at Hitomi as they too left and disappeared into the dark night.

Hitomi and Kotori had just departed as Hitomi made her way towards her bedroom, when she reached it she opened the door and closed it swiftly behind her as she waked over to her bed. She quickly got changed into her nightclothes as she climbed into bed and fell to sleep in an instant when her head hit the pillow.

Morning broke as the sun began to rise Hitomi groaned as the light touched her face as she slowly began to sit up. She then opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times as to get use to the light when she saw Kotori in her face she groaned again as she yawned.

"What do you want," said Hitomi looking at Kotori.

"Nothing" said Kotori.

"Nothing huh, then what you doing up so early" said Hitomi.

"I couldn't sleep," said Kotori.

"Oh, so you've decided to come and bother me," said Hitomi getting out of bed and getting dressed into her long green trousers, white T-shirt and brown boots.

"Maybe" said Kotori.

"We better get ready," said Hitomi.

"For what" said Kotori.

"Training" said Hitomi as she started packing Kotori's stereo, spare katana's and clothes into her small bag.

"Ok" said Kotori as she left Hitomi's room and dashed to her bedroom and quickly picked up her katana before making her way back to Hitomi's room.

Mrs Mackenzie had been really worried when she saw that Hitomi and Kotori had vanished from the mini bus on there break and feared that they were lost in the forest near by. For a day now they had continued to look in the forest with the other children close behind her searching for Hitomi and Kotori. She continued to search through bushes and up trees when she finally gave up

"Oh, I wish I knew where those girls were," said Mrs Mackenzie.

Hitomi and Kotori had just pulled out their katana's and were ready to fight when they felt an electric shock hit them causing them to drop their katana's.

Councillor Wooddale and Councillor Berryboum where not too far away from the training yards when they saw the shock enter Hitomi and Kotori they rushed towards them.

Hitomi and Kotori could feel a slight pain enter them when they saw everyone looking at them they realized what was happen to them as they could feel themselves become lighter they knew they were going home as they saw the knights and Councillors gather around them.

"Guess this goodbye then," said Hitomi.

The Councillors nodded to signal that she was right as Hitomi and Kotori could see themselves starting to vanish and reappear, Hitomi who stood by Sir Plucki then lifted her hand and whispered to him,

"Hope this is not the last time we will meet, but for now, goodbye, my friend" she whispered as he smiled to her in return as she waved and disappeared from their sight.

***

Mrs Mackenzie was becoming frustrated and angry at the search for Hitomi and Kotori and was about to blow when she heard a loud smack on the ground not too far away. Curious as she was to what the sound was she went to investigate as she came closer to the sound she could hear Hitomi and Kotori's laughter in the air. 

Relieved to have found them she then made herself known as she showed herself making both Hitomi and Kotori jump. Mrs Mackenzie's anger slowly cooled down as she looked down at the two girls before her. 

Hitomi and Kotori stood up and looked at Mrs Mackenzie expecting to get a telling off instead were only told to go to the mini bus as they quickly and swiftly made there way there before she changed her mind. 

Hitomi and Kotori had almost reached the mini bus when Hitomi said

"Do you realize something," said Hitomi.

"What" asked Kotori.

"In all that time we spent in that world only a few hours to a day at most has passed here" said Hitomi as they reached the mini bus.

"Yeah, your right" said Kotori as she climbed up onto the mini bus.

The rest of Hitomi and Kotori's holiday went fine for them in Osaka as Hitomi wondered in her mind wondering whether she might see them again or was this her last time who know she would just have to wait. 

THE END

FINAL SEQUEL COMING SOON!

Please Review?

QUESTION TO ALL READERS: The song above, which Hitomi sung, can you guess where I got that song from?


End file.
